


Bon Appétit: 我（们）的黑暗美学

by Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot



Series: 好兆头系列 [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dark Comedy, Fallen Angels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Stream of Consciousness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:19:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19131904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot/pseuds/Dr_Henriette_Nygmobblepot
Summary: 仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？超自然生物会陷入存在主义危机吗？在英国，在全世界，你谈论天气，茶，和其他一切的一切------除了个人压力和社会的负面。比如底比斯的灭亡，比如苏联的大饥荒，比如原子弹的爆炸.比如你脑中盘旋了一百零五年的自杀念头。





	Bon Appétit: 我（们）的黑暗美学

**Author's Note:**

> 和我前两篇不同，这篇显得较为灰暗一些。就把这当成一篇拙劣的黑色幽默+意识流的产物吧。  
> 有私人设定。

 

曾经他们说,如果有人做了六千年你的敌人，那么他姑且也算是一个朋友。

 

在这六千年间Crowley和Aziraphale各自奔波于红海尘世间。当他们意外相聚的时候------比如在罗马的某个小酒馆------他们便坐下来，谈论各自的good deeds或evil deeds（在谈论Crowley的evil deeds时天使往往都会把他批判一番，恶魔管那叫政治需要），亦或是沿途的马可波罗式奇异见闻。

 

渐渐地这种会谈方式仿佛成为了他们约定俗成的习惯。

 

仔细想想，这也许是为他们之后定居伦敦埋下的伏笔。在英国，你谈论天气，茶，和其他一切------除了个人压力和社会的负面。

 

 

**西元前480年。希腊温泉关。**

 

\------ _Lenoidas，交出武器，投降于我吧。_

 

\------ _μολὼν λαβέ!_

那边的斯巴达王用希腊语作为回应。

 

这句话的意思是：come and take it。此时在场的所有人，包括那位国王自己，都不曾想过这句话将在数个世纪后被另一伙同样以蛮勇，粗俗，思想顽固和捍卫土地的刻板印象定义的人民用作革命口号。

 

薛西斯的火箭从波斯战士的头顶上飞过，落在希腊士兵的阵营里。这一场看上去声浩势大的远攻并未取得想象中的成效。那些火箭就像砸到石头的火柴一样从盾牌和头盔上弹开了。

波斯人发起了下一步进攻，两边人马呐喊着撞在一起相互厮杀。Arcadius·Judæus跟在持着长方形盾牌的队长身后挪动着。他眨了眨眼，前方冲他脖子瞄准而来的长矛稍微偏离了目标一厘米，刺进了身后战士的肩膀内。

又一根长矛。仍然没能刺中他。

接着Arcadius·Judæus发现敌人里也有一位在做同样的事。长矛和弯刀都在即将刺中他的时候朝旁边稍稍偏离那么一点儿。唯一一点儿不同的是，那些偏离目标的武器在戳中他身后的士兵时总会以一个不会致死却也不易被发现的角度神奇地被弯曲，

Arcadius·Judæus举起长矛一把戳向那个人。那人故技重施，但对他不起效果。长矛和短剑交锋，发出叮当一声脆响，刹那间有火花闪过。

“Crowley？”

“Aziraphale？”

异口同声的问话。

在Crowley左边一个波斯士兵被放倒。肠子在落地之前在空中划了一个完美的抛物线。

“我不知道你还是个战士，Aziraphale。”

“我不是。”天使因为青铜铠甲的重量而气喘吁吁。“我是被意外卷入这一场战争的。我不想杀任何人。”

“上帝给了你一把炎剑。你觉得他是想让你用那个扮酷？”恶魔对此嗤之以鼻。“当时你居然就那么放他们走了，还把剑送人了。真丢脸。”

“我那是做了正确的事。”天使说。“呃。”他身后又一个波斯士兵倒下。被砍下的头颅顺着之前肠子的飞行轨迹落到之前那个波斯士兵死去的地方。“仁慈的天父啊。”他又说。“我知道你的计划，让波斯用寡头政治和愚昧无知武力毁灭民主和哲学之光，然后重新把希腊人民带回黑暗时代，是不是？我是不会让你得逞的，你这条老蛇。”

“你的民主制度行不通。”恶魔闪过一条喷着血的断臂，其反应速度快的就像一条受到惊吓的花斑眼镜蛇。“你为之骄傲的公民集会只会演变成政治工具。等着瞧吧。”

Aziraphale 挤出一个笑容，他还是不太习惯血腥场面。“正义总会战胜邪恶，黑暗不过是黎明的序曲。是的，让我们走着瞧好了，亲爱的Crowley。”

波斯人已经溃败。希腊人和斯巴达人准备退回到福希斯墙前修整。恶魔和天使各自向对方行了一礼，彼此转身向相反的方向前行。

 

 

**1932年，乌克兰苏维埃社会主义共和国。**

 

Mikhail Azarov戴着厚厚的俄罗斯毛帽坐在光秃秃的树下，手里拿着一个保温杯。远处是饥饿的苏联乌克兰村民，他们像俄罗斯狼一样迈着幽灵般的步子在雪地里徘徊着。苏共没收了所有粮食和生产工具，而现在任何可以吃的东西都被吃掉了。包括老鼠和昆虫。或许还有他们自己的孩子。

 

“ _Чи п’єш ти алкоголь？_ ”(你喝酒吗？)

 

“ _Що…?_ （什么？）”

 

陌生人直接从他手里拿走了保温杯。他接着皱起了眉头，很可能是发现里面盛的不是伏特加而是可可奶。

 

Mikhail Azarov瞧着他，那人在阴天还戴着一副黑色太阳镜。“Crowley，是你在那边吗？”

 

“Aziraphale？”Crowley挨着他坐下来。“地狱都比这里温暖些。你在这鬼地方干什么？”

 

天使尖锐地看了他一眼。“饥荒骑士。我必须在这里阻止他。”

 

“我不认为这是超自然力量干涉的结果。”Crowley平板地说。他的嗓子就和这里的天气一样干。

 

“那是你们那边搞的鬼，对吧？”天使气愤地盯着他，脸颊因为寒冷和怒气而红扑扑的，“让人们自相残杀？这手笔听上去很熟悉，是吗？”

 

“我倒是觉得我们的天父更擅长做这个。”

 

“那是因为你们堕落了，还想要战争。 _这不一样_ 。你敢说你和这一切没关系，Crowley？”

 

“看在撒旦的份上，下面的灵魂多的都要满溢出来了，在地狱你死了之后也得按照程序来。现在新鲜的灵魂排起的长队足以绕地球十三圈，而地狱里已经没有一立方米可以用来收容剩余的灵魂了。你以为我放着古巴的太阳浴不去晒，反倒想来这里解决地狱人口爆炸问题？操，这里真他妈冷。”

 

Crowley想起之前收音机里正放着USSR的广播时，斯大林的声音突然开始对他说话：“ _Crowley，立刻报告_ 。”

 

“呃，天气已经到零下三十度了?”

 

“ _不！地面上到底发生了什么？这几个月的死人数量差不多是十年前的总和。我们已经没有足够的空间收容这些灵魂了_ 。”

 

“苏联共产党想用饥荒对乌克兰进行种族清洗。差不多是这样，据我所知。”Crowley咕哝着。他走在街上的时候人们都用惧怕的眼神看他。这不怪他们，黑色的大衣和墨镜让他看上去确实像个苏联的秘密警察。

 

“ _那就渗透进他们的政治势力去，Crowley，苏联必须解体，不然自然界生死就要失衡，这是命令，你明白其中的重要性吗？_ ”斯大林在电流里吱吱地说。

 

“非常明白，谢谢。”

 

结束完回忆，Crowley打了个响指，面前升起一团火焰。“我得烤一会儿火。”他的牙齿仍然在打战。

 

身后有意外之中的暖意袭来。Crowley回头看去，天使雪白的翅膀将他收敛于其庇护之下，洁白的羽翼和身后雪地融为一体，不必担心被远处的乌克兰居民发现。

 

他们就这样沉默着，望着远处的血红夕阳沉入地平线。就像血液渗进土壤。

 

 

**1967年。苏豪区，伦敦。**

 

Crowley在一个私人派对上见到了Aziraphale。确切地说，是对方找到他的。被找到的时候Crowley正躺在某个角落里，天使凑近他的时候他真的在对方头上看到了一个光环。

 

他吸了过量的LSD，还有天杀的其他的乱七八糟的致幻药。

 

“你看起来像一个天使。”他嘶哑地笑起来。

 

然后他就清醒了。药物从血液里消失地一干二净。只有奇迹才能办到的效果。胃里还残余着些恶心的感觉。 _Sober up_ 。

 

施展奇迹的已经不见了。

 

他离开派对，穿过霓虹灯和爵士乐，挤过嬉皮士和流浪汉，然后在一家电影院停下了。

 

准确的说，是一家成人电影院。

 

 _ **血色情人**_ 。海报上用1920年的那种字体写着。门被人从后推开的时候有情色的迷幻音乐从门缝泄出来。Cheesy。他哼了一声，但还是进去了。

 

_也许他只是无聊。_

 

他坐在最中间的位置，在一群呈放射状分布的情侣之间。灯灭。摘下墨镜。屏幕的冷光照在他脸上。灯亮起。电影结束。戴上墨镜。他坐在那里，直到清洁工来赶他的时候才失魂落魄地走开。

 

_在英国，在全世界，你谈论天气，茶，和其他一切的一切------除了个人压力和社会的负面。比如底比斯的灭亡，比如苏联的大饥荒，比如原子弹的爆炸，_

_比如你脑中盘旋了一百零五年的自杀念头。_

 

_仿生人会梦到电子羊吗？超自然生物会陷入存在主义危机吗？_

 

Crowley记得他曾和Aziraphale谈论过自由意志。Aziraphale坚持事件的发生都由他们所作出的选择决定，而鉴于上帝的全知全能之眼，显然一切都是那个不可言说计划的一环。

 

_狗屁的宿命论。_

 

然后他问Aziraphale， _都他妈六千年了，你难道就没厌烦过这份公差吗_ 。天使的回答是咬了一口可丽饼。 _这是我的职责所在。_

 

_**去他妈的职责所在。去他妈的上帝。去他妈的不可言说。** _

 

从某种角度上Crowley确实活得像个吸血鬼，除了害怕阳光和大蒜那段。Crowley在二战的时候去过教堂，那时候人们还算虔诚，他踏在教堂的地板上就像化作人形的小美人鱼踏在沙滩上，脚下刺痛如踩在千百根烧得通红的针上一般；除此之外他也没有把人转化成恶魔的能力。想要成为一个恶魔或者天使，你得从出生就是个恶魔或者天使。只有在这方面是完全的血统论。

 

Crowley对此很不满意。千年之中他有过敌人和朋友，也有过露水情缘。他的朋友和情人都不长久。这并不是说Crowley是个无情无义的人（他是个恶魔，但也是个有着soft spot的恶魔），而是人类的生命对他来说过于短暂。他上次躺下的时候一不小心睡到了下一个世纪。他醒来后兜兜转转找到的只有他们的墓碑。从讲究实际的角度来看，Crowley必须时常挪换地方居住，因为没有一个人类会对他容颜永驻的邻居不感到好奇，从而造成不必要的麻烦。是的，就像暮光之城里那样。虽然他起码不用一直重复高中------去问任何一个天使或者恶魔，你都会得到同样的答案：高级中学是天堂和地狱角力的结果。天使们致力于传递知识和正确的观念，通过在课堂上公开播放 _放牛班的春天_ 或 _音乐之声_ ，而另一边恶魔们通过设立教育部和公立学校教师过低的时薪来摧毁天堂的努力------而这真的再好不过了。

 

现在回头想去，Lucifer堕天的初衷也不过是对他被上帝安排好的生命的反抗。Crowley那时还没深入思考过这个问题。他跟着Lucifer走纯粹是因为他那时只是个尚处在叛逆期的愤世嫉俗的怀疑论者。他被放逐到红海上后才开始思考。关于那个不可言说的计划，关于他自己存在的意义。关于这该死的一切。

 

_Bloody fucking hell。_

 

他厌倦了。还有另一部分原因是他想逃避。也许是逃避他自己。

 

Aziraphale说他心底一定有好的一面。那时候Crowley的思维里正回响着他们在伊甸园的对话，如果你做了错的事情，而我做了对的事情，这可该如何？Aziraphale说他不敢继续思考下去。

 

 _But what if he had a point？_ 这回轮到Crowley不敢细想下去。那他成为什么了？

 

他忽然恨起Aziraphale。也许其中夹杂着些嫉妒。那个古板的木脑袋天使就这么接受了他的命运。因为他虔诚地相信一切都可被那个不可言说的计划所解释。他也很快乐，一直都是。因为他的心灵被各种美好的品质所占据------比如善良，热情，同情心，宽容，仁慈，诚实，节俭。

 

而围绕着恶魔的是什么？傲慢。嫉妒。暴怒。贪婪。懒惰。暴食。色欲。

 

_他们说正义总将战胜邪恶。_

_他们说全宇宙的生物都是上帝棋盘上的棋子。_

_他们说战争不该被躲避。战争是要降临的（imminent）。至今为止的一切都是为那一审判日做的铺垫。_

_他们说哈米吉多顿必将发生，七印被揭开，然后那七位天使将吹响号角，灾难倾倒在地上，撒旦要与天使长争战，人间遭受审判，直到神的最终胜利，新的伊甸园被创造出来。神所救贖的人要做王，直到永永遠遠。_

_他们没有说的是Crowley你要做的就是去走个过场打一场必败的战争。然后你就会被重新扔进火湖，打入地狱。这一切都是注定好的。_

 

他怒火中烧。然后虚无，绝望和巨大的孤独感吞没了他。像灭绝恐龙的那一场流星雨。

 

_此时此刻他无比渴望死亡。_

 

他认真地策划自己的死亡。105年前他便思考过相关可能性：要杀死这具身体有无数种办法，Crowley可以充当一回山鲁佐德给你连续不断地讲上个一千零一夜（如果他愿意的话）。但要杀死这具身体的主人却只有一种办法。

 

_**圣水。** _

 

而这对Crowley而言显然不是个理想的死法，这也是为什么105年前他放弃了自杀的计划。他见过被圣水浇到的恶魔，死状可谓惨烈，而且不太符合恶魔的美学。或许是浸淫在人类社会中太久，他自己也染上了一些浪漫主义的毛病。

 

比如说，斐多篇里对苏格拉底之死是这样描述的：

 

 

> _……给他毒药的那个人摸了一下他的身体，稍后又试他的脚和腿，他先是用力按他的脚，问他是否还有感觉，苏格拉底说没有。然后，他又按他的腿肚子，并逐步向上移，向我们表明苏格拉底的身子正在变冷和变硬。他又摸了一下，说等到冷抵达他的心脏时，他就走了。当苏格拉底的肚子变冷的时候，苏格拉底揭开原先蒙上的盖头，说了他最后的话过了一会儿，他微微地动了一下；那个人揭开他的盖头来看时，他的眼睛已经不动了……_

 

又比如说，19世纪的欧洲艺术家们用绘画，戏剧和诗歌歌颂肺结核------那时还叫作白色瘟疫。他们将死亡和欲望以及贵族的优雅联系在一起，追求着一种哥特式的，充满个性的浪漫死法。 _I，殷红的吐出的血，美丽的朱唇边 ，在怒火中或忏悔的醉态中的笑容。_ 有位法国的天才诗人这么写。

 

浴缸中被血液染红的温水，手腕垂在瓷白色的浴缸外，像将死的马拉。或是寻找一处高楼，然后纵身跃下，在死亡的一瞬间经历飞翔，坠下去的时候就像被上帝打下地狱，失去了翅膀的天使。

 

**_And now he’s out of options._ **

 

然后他密谋了一场对教堂的抢劫。他从STRIPTEASE旁边走过，走向他停在红灯区的本特利。Aziraphale激动地劝说他放弃。但Crowley只是板着脸。

 

_他此刻决心坚韧如铁。_

 

让他稍感意外的是Aziraphale还是把圣水递给了他。就装在一个保温杯里------他在苏联时用来装可可奶的保温杯里。接着他头也不回的走了。也许他被伤透了心。

 

Crowley有一瞬间感到一种快感。这使他颇为惊讶。可能之前他自己都没有意识到这场自杀计划中包含的不仅仅是他对自身永恒生命的厌倦，也包含将自身投射在对天使身上的嫉妒和恶意。他知道有一部分的自己希望通过伤害自己报复Aziraphale。也许还包括上帝。就像孩子选择结束生命以报复他们的父母。就像僧人选择自焚以抗议对宗教的压迫。

 

幼稚，冲动，愚蠢。但是这太他妈的 _爽_ 了。Because it's personal.

 

他租了一个廉价的旅馆房间，把圣水倒进浴缸里。接着他拧开水龙头给浴池加满水，这样圣水的纯度就会被稀释。接下来他就会庄重地脱下衣服，叠好，放下墨镜，躺进去，开始会有点烫，之后被稀释的圣水就会慢慢侵蚀他的灵魂，这过程会持续个把小时，但是死亡过程将是优雅，得体，从容，而且个性的：这才是 _恶魔的美学_ 。

 

他也的确那么做了。

 

Crowley让自己潜到水下。他的肢体逐渐虚弱无力。他的视野渐渐模糊。也许是从水底下往上看的原因。也许不是。该死的光的折射。哦对了，他死后会去哪儿呢？Nowhere，probably。

 

没有白噪音。没有任何声音。水下一片死寂。

 

他不清楚时间过了多久。然后就在他以为自己已经死了的时候他被猛地拽出了水面。在头部破开水面的一瞬间全世界仿佛都向他涌了过来。他的耳膜嗡鸣，有人在说话，隐约间他能看得见两瓣嘴唇在一张一合，但他的大脑此刻无法处理任何讯息。

 

还是Aziraphale。

 

他身上的水立刻蒸发了。天使紧紧地将赤裸的恶魔搂紧怀中。他在大声咒骂着自己-----这几乎要令他微笑了，在终于意识到搂着他的天使在讲什么后。

 

**_“你这个-----愚蠢至极的-----该死的-----坏东西！”_ **

 

“我是该死。”

 

然后他就被推到了地上。Aziraphale坐在他身上，六千年来Crowley还从未看见天使发怒。那神圣的愤怒竟令他感到一丝畏惧，以及一丝着迷。

 

啊，人类在这方面倒是对的。死亡总和性欲联系在一起。你上吊死后会射出精液。你被从濒死状态带回来之后想的是和救你的大英雄做爱，这就是为什么公主总能爱上屠龙的骑士。Hell，他看上去令人荒谬地性感。

 

Aziraphale依然保持着那个姿势。他的裆部顶着Crowley勃起的阴茎，但他太过于愤怒而没有注意到。他的注意力全集中在Crowley愚蠢的自杀行为上，Crowley觉得下一秒天使就要挥拳揍在他的脸上。此刻如果有任何一个熟悉西方宗教油画的人在场，他或她便会惊异地发现此场景竟与那幅Peter Paul Rubens的 _圣天使米迦勒驱逐路西法与反逆天使_ 有那么几分神似。

 

期待中的拳头并没有落下来。取而代之的是直接的，带着怒气的吻。Crowley笑话天使的坦诚。他的嘴唇渗出血液。

 

“想干我至少把衣服先脱了，天使。”他嘶嘶地说，蛇眼邪恶地瞪着他。“我以为你的阵营不会同意的。”

 

说实话，你第一眼看见 Aziraphale绝对不会去想象他在床上的样子（在此假设你是个正常人）。他看上去就是和一切不洁的行径绝缘的人。

 

_And yet-------_

 

天使转了转眼珠。他闭上眼睛，再睁开的时候衣服均化作白光消失。头一次Crowley看见他瞳孔中有黄金闪过。 _啊，那神圣的愤怒_ 。他想象着Aziraphale站在火柱中的样子，几乎想让自己也在其中燃烧了。

 

 “现在只有你我了。” Aziraphale克制地回应。这时他看起来可像个真正的天使了。不是人类想象中那种金黄色卷发的神的完美造物，而是上帝忿怒的化身。

 

Crowley凝视着那双瞳孔，Aziraphale身上的某部分发生了改变。不是刚刚-----Crowley现在认出它来了。那变化始于车上关于圣水的争论。他记得天使将装着圣水的保温杯递给他时的手腕的轻微颤抖。还有他那深不可测（unfathomable）的表情。他好奇那底下除了一颗破碎的心以外会藏着什么。现在他知道了。

 

_神啊，在此降罚于我吧。_

 

“让我看看你的翅膀，天使。”他说。

 

Aziraphale按照他说的做了。他身后羽翼张开。不再是洁白的翅膀，甚至连实体也没有。

 

有的仅仅是墙上巨大的羽翼的阴影。

 

Crowley伸手去摸Aziraphale的后背。在那里有突出的一小块。还有未凝结的血液。

 

堕落的天使是没有翅膀的。

 

“你丢掉了翅膀----为了我？”

 

“不完全是。” Aziraphale皱着眉头说。这很复杂，是的，当然了。“我不能想象没有你之后的日子。”堕天使Aziraphale继续说，“就像我不能想象没有可可奶，可丽饼和我的书店的日子。你开车走后我想了想关于你说的，然后我决定去询问上帝本人。”

 

“你问了他什么？”

 

“关于这一切，包括那个不可言说的计划的意义，如果所有一切都领向一个既定的终点。人类无论做什么他们都会不可避免地死亡，这是他们的原罪的终焉。而我们不一样-----如果我们是永恒的，那么我们存在的意义是什么？”

 

“上帝回应了你的祈祷吗？”恶魔虚情假意地问。他的手碰上堕天使的脸颊。

 

“梅塔特隆回应了。他说我想得太多。然后他告诉我我现在的状态已经不再适合为天堂工作。我以为他是指要给我放个假。我说，that’s great！”他指了指背后，“然后我的翅膀就没了(gone)。”

 

“但你还不是个恶魔。”Crowley窃笑。“不，你这神圣的恶魔。”

 

Aziraphale金色的眼睛闪闪发光。他们的嘴唇撞击在一起。Crowley张开双腿，让曾经的天使跪在他的两腿之间品尝他。他在Aziraphale吮吸他的时候还能看见他睫毛下的金色瞳孔。 **那他妈的真是美极了。**

 

“就算你不再是个天使了，你也不打算说脏话，是不是？”Crowley发出一声短促的喘息。天杀的Aziraphale。还有他灵活的舌头。

 

“不。” Aziraphale抬起头来看着他，然后堕天使爬到了他身上。Crowley的背此刻贴着冰凉的地面，他胸前却趴着一只火热的堕天使。

 

_原来冰火两重天是指这个。_

 

Aziraphale的阴茎插入了他。Aziraphale俯下身来亲吻他。Aziraphale的手臂在他的腰间绞紧。堕天使的怒火在他体内冲撞，让他呻吟不止。

 

他抓着Aziraphale后背，还是原来应该是翅膀的那一块。他祈求着更多，Aziraphale回应他的祈祷以更加猛烈的抽插。没有技巧和经验，只有最原始的冲动和赤裸的感情。

 

Aziraphale抽出后Crowley坐到了他上面。他低头看着Aziraphale，随即露出雪白的牙齿。他凑到堕天使的脖子边，蛇信子嘶嘶地舔舐着他的气味。

 

“看在撒旦的份上，你怎么还和以前闻起来一样？”

 

Aziraphale没有回答他。“我很抱歉，Crowley。”

 

“理由？说来听听。”恶魔讥讽地说。他屁股里还插着一根阴茎。

 

“我之前不能够理解你为什么会想自杀。我把它当成一个恶劣的玩笑。也许现在我也不明白，但在我以为失去你的时候我想我大概体会到了那么一点儿。”堕天使说，“别停。”

 

Crowley翻了个白眼。他继续了。

 

“你是我最好的朋友，Crowley。”

 

“朋友之间不会上床。”他从Aziraphale身上翻下来，侧躺到一边。大腿上黏糊糊地带着旁边人的精液。“但都他妈的六千多年了，谁管这些呢。”

 

Aziraphale凑过去亲了亲他的鼻尖。“whatever you say，亲爱的Crowley。”

 

“ _神圣的恶魔啊_ 。”Crowley从衣服堆上捡起他的黑色太阳镜戴上，嘟囔着。他转头的时候发现Aziraphale 已经清理干净，衣冠楚楚地站在了那儿。“bloody hell。”

 

等终于恶魔也穿戴完毕后他问：“你还是挺在意你失去了天堂的位置，是不是？说真的？还是一样的花呢格纹？你他妈的肯定在开玩笑吧。”

 

Aziraphale搓了搓手。“七个小时前我还是个天使，现在我成了个恶魔。这感觉就像你前脚在阿拉曼阻止了隆美尔入侵埃及，转头你就发现自己要把一排犹太人送进毒气室，还是得熟练地。”他顿了一顿，“我还不习惯作恶。但我适应性良好（well-adjusted）。”

 

想了想，他又语速很快地补充了一句，“非必要的情况下我还是不打算参与消灭生命。”

 

“别担心。我会教给你一切的。”Crowley假惺惺地说，递给他一支烟，“条件是你别再穿那件丑陋的外套了。你现在属于地狱了，该有点品位。虽然地狱里百分之九十九的都没有。老天，管理员得在墙上用油漆刷上‘禁止舔墙‘四个字，你知道？”

 

“就这一次。” Aziraphale说，“别误会，我这样做仅仅是因为你终于可以闭嘴了，Crowley。”他身上的衣服变成了剪裁精致的白色西装和灰色背心，还有古典的怀表和闪亮的尖头漆皮鞋。

 

“I bet you do。”Crowley咧嘴而笑，“早上你想去哪里吃早饭？”

 

“Terry’s Café会是一个不错的选择，如果你不介意的话。” Aziraphale说。“在那之前，我想我不介意先来点儿酒。”

 

“How does a horrible bottle of Chianti sounds, Mister Fell?”

**Author's Note:**

> 蛮勇，粗俗，思想顽固和捍卫土地的刻板印象定义的人民用作革命口号: 指1835年10月2日至1836年4月21日间发生的得克萨斯独立战争。


End file.
